


Колесо сансары

by frandal



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ayato/Info-kun hints, Gen, Genderswap, Info-kun's name is Yui Rio, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frandal/pseuds/frandal
Summary: Рио нахмурился, потер глаза, сняв очки, и надел их обратно – сообщение не исчезало. Откуда Аиши мог знать его адрес, хотя они ни разу не общались с глазу на глаз? Комок тревоги подступил к горлу.
Kudos: 2





	Колесо сансары

**Author's Note:**

> Мне слишком понравился хэд на то, что Инфо-куна зовут Юи Рио, так что в моем фанфике я решил сделать это каноном. Плюс, Юи это довольно милое имя.  
> У меня есть тамблер и твиттер, где вы сможете увидеть и другое мое творчество.  
> https://twitter.com/SpatiumPolypus  
> https://spolypus.tumblr.com/

Работа не складывалась. Буквы в таблицах расплывались перед глазами, будто насмехаясь над человеком, сидящим перед экраном. Каким бы трудоголиком Юи ни был, даже у него бывали дни, когда на него нападала некая леность и хандра. Парень смахнул красные пряди, настырно лезшие в глаза, и, бросив бесполезную борьбу с электронными документами, встал с кресла и потянулся. Позвоночник смачно хрустнул, Юи тихо выругался сквозь зубы, - ему уже давно следовало сделать перерыв. Будто вторя мыслям своего хозяина, желудок также решил дать знать о себе. Проходя по коридору в сторону кухни, Рио услышал шуршание бумаг со стороны отцовского кабинета и вздохнул. Видимо работать до упаду у них было семейным.

Микроволновка загудела, разогревая остатки вчерашнего ужина и разбавляя вместе с тиканьем настенных часов тишину кухни. Назвать себя особо сентиментальным Юи не мог, будучи местами довольно циничным молодым человеком, но вместе с тем в такие моменты он остро ощущал, насколько пустым стал дом после смерти мамы. Парень покосился на семейную фотографию, висящую на стене, и тут же отвел взгляд – воспоминания о депрессии отца были еще слишком свежи в памяти.  
Углубиться дальше внутрь себя ему не дал сигнал мобильника о пришедшем сообщении. Аято… Было непонятно, что от него мог хотеть местный психопат их школы уже после окончания занятий. Любопытство взяло вверх, и Юи открыл переписку.  
«Выйди из дома и подойди к воротам. Сейчас же.» - гласило сообщение.

Рио нахмурился, потер глаза, сняв очки, и надел их обратно – сообщение не исчезало. Откуда Аиши мог знать его адрес, хотя они ни разу не общались с глазу на глаз? Комок тревоги подступил к горлу. Информатор залез в программу управления, соединенную с камерами по внешнему периметру их дома, и нашел ту, что была возле главных ворот – нечитаемый взгляд серых глаз был направлен прямо в объектив. Парень вздрогнул. Мысли о том, что делать панически забились в голове. Работа продавцом информации несла в себе определенные риски, поэтому Инфо-кун очень педантично относился к конфиденциальным данным про самого себя, но сейчас собственная безопасность, в которой он был так уверен, с разбилась в дребезги во мгновение ока. Может, если его проигнорировать он все-таки уйдет? Или стоит вызвать полицию?

«Я знаю, что ты внутри. Не пытайся звать на помощь, иначе пострадает и твой отец.» - Юи в ярости скрипнул зубами. Ублюдок знал на что давить. 

Подходя к знакомой фигуре, которую раньше ему приходилось наблюдать только через камеры, Рио чувствовал себя уязвимым, как никогда.

\- Ну и что, тебе нужно? – задал вопрос информатор, молясь всем богам, чтобы его голос звучал достаточно твердо и не дрожал.

\- Сейчас ты идешь в дом и говоришь своему отцу, что пойдешь к знакомому на ночевку, и я отвожу тебя в одно место. – заявление и тон Аято не оставляли места для препираний, но Юи не собирался сдаваться так просто.

\- Я никуда с тобой не пойду! – на лице Аиши отразилось недовольство.

\- У меня с собой нож, я физически сильнее тебя, и я знаю, где ты живешь, так что, если мне будет нужно я могу просто похитить тебя. Поверь, когда ты приходил в школу раньше всех, даже учителей, у меня было уже много возможностей убить тебя и спрятать твой труп так, чтобы тебя никто не нашел, но ты все еще жив. – Аято нервно, как показалось Инфо-куну, взглянул на свои наручные часы и продолжил. – Но я все еще хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной добровольно.

Было во всей этой ситуации что-то не так, и Юи, решив, что если они все-таки затеют здесь драку, то у него действительно есть шанс получить пару ножевых, вздохнул. 

\- Дай мне пару минут, я переобуюсь. – парень кивнул на свои домашние шлепки. Аиши на это лишь кивнул.

Закрыв за собой входную дверь, Рио прислонился к ней спиной и съехал вниз. Мысль о том, что во всей этой ситуации все может быть не так просто снова атаковала разум информатора, но волнение не давало парню мыслить трезво. Нервно пожевав губу, Юи поднялся и пошел собираться. Идея выбраться через черный выход или вызвать работников правопорядка была очень заманчивой, но слова про отца метались по черепной коробке раненой птицей. Парень не был готов рисковать своим единственным близким человеком.

Аято периодически поглядывал на циферблат и, едва завидев Инфо-куна у ворот, схватил того за руку и потащил вниз по улице. 

\- Так куда ты меня ведешь? - не выдержав тяжелого несколько-минутного молчания, спросил Юи и добавил. – Заодно притормози-ка, я и так за тобой не поспеваю, не у всех из нас такие длинные ноги, как у тебя.

Аято слегка вздрогнул, нагло выдернутый информатором из потока своих мыслей, но быстро пришел в себя. 

\- На месте узнаешь. – Бросил он и собрался идти дальше, но Рио уперся.

\- Нет, слушай, так не пойдет. Мы и так зашли не в самый лучший район нашего городка. – Красноволосый обвел свободной рукой узкую улочку. – Дай мне хоть какую-то информацию, и вообще…

Что же было этим «вообще» узнать так и не удалось. Сверкнуло, раздался гром и тяжелые капли забарабанили по асфальту. Парни добежали до ближайшего козырька. Идея пойти в одной футболке уже не казалась Юи такой хорошей, тонкая ткань промокла за мгновение. Сбоку от информатора раздалось шуршание, и Рио с удивлением стал свидетелем, как Аиши, чертыхаясь себе под нос, дергано стянул с себя кофту. Не успев задаться вопросом зачем, Информатор обнаружил себя закутанным в оную. Ткань несла в себе тепло чужого тела, и парень бессознательно сжал ее в руках. «С будущими трупами так себя не ведут» - пронеслось в красноволосой голове. 

Тихую благодарность перебил звонок мобильника. Аято поднял трубку, и через пару слов, сказанных неизвестным собеседником, его взгляд стал раздраженным.

\- Мы уже близко. – Прошипел темноволосый в динамик и сбросил вызов.

Рука Юи снова оказалась в заложниках теплой ладони, и, мелкими перебежками от козырька до козырька, парни вскоре оказались перед лестницей ведущей в подвальное помещение.

Тяжелая дверь со скрипом отворилась, пропуская промокшую парочку в, на удивление, светлый и просторный коридор. В помещении сладко пахло какими-то благовониями. По сторонам располагалось множество дверей, но ни одна из них, видимо, не была их местом назначения, так как Аиши продолжал вести своего спутника все дальше. 

Из одной из дверей вышла девушка с броским макияжем и в тонком кимоно, сползшем с одного ее плеча, из глубины помещения послышались недвусмысленные звуки. Юи со смущением почувствовал быстро распространяющийся жар на щеках. Хотелось закрыть себе уши и спасти себя от неловкости. 

\- Какого хрена, ты что, притащил меня в бордель!? – зло зашипел информатор своему спутнику, но тот в ответ лишь буркнул, что им не сюда.

Наконец, показался конец коридора. Два бугая в костюмах, подозрительно покосились на школьников, но открыли перед ними раздвижную дверь.

В середине комнаты, оформленной в традиционном японском стиле, за низким чайным столиком сидел взрослый мужчина средних лет с зачесанными назад темными волосами, и одного взгляда на его руки хватало, чтобы понять род его деятельности. Яркие красные татуированные змеи сплетались воедино, заползая дальше под рукава белой рубашки. У Юи похолодело внутри. Он обернулся на Аято, но тот лишь мрачно смотрел на якудзу. Рука сжимавшая ладонь Рио была напряжена.

\- Я смотрю вы наконец дошли, надеюсь все обошлось без происшествий? – Расслабленная поза и слегка насмешливый взгляд, которым мужчина обвел промокших парней, куда громче любых слов говорили о том, кто здесь настоящий хозяин положения. Представителя криминальной структуры совершенно не смущала аура злости постепенно распространяющаяся от Аиши. 

\- Зачем я здесь? – решив хоть как-то взять ситуацию в свои руки, задал свой главный вопрос юный информатор.

\- О, ты можешь расслабиться, парнишка. Здесь тебе никто не желает зла. – С легкой улыбкой проговорил якудза и добавил. – Даже больше, я бы сказал, что сейчас для тебя нет места безопасней, чем это.  
В ответ Юи лишь сильнее нахмурился.

\- Понимаешь, мне известна твоя деятельность, и мне показалось, что будет жаль, если такой талант пропадет задаром. Ты нам можешь очень помочь. Но не волнуйся, я понимаю, что такие решения не принимаются без раздумий, так что в этот раз мы всего лишь хотим купить у тебя информацию.

\- Для того, чтобы просто купить информацию необязательно было тащить меня сюда, так что я повторю свой вопрос – зачем я здесь? – Рио сложил руки на груди, давая всем видом понять, что может он и юн, но уж точно не глуп.

\- Хах, а ты смышленый малый, у тебя и правда есть хорошие задатки. Но я действительно сказал правду, нам нужно от тебя все, что у тебя есть на Мегами Сайко. И перед тем, как ты начнешь рассказывать, я хочу показать тебе твою плату.

Тон якудзы, хоть и казался дружелюбным на первый взгляд, совершенно не нравился Инфо-куну, да и выбор слов на его взгляд уже предполагал, что он не откажется. Но… Плата? О чем он вообще?

Мужчина достал из-под стола пульт и включил плазменную панель, висящую на стене позади себя. Ведущая с канала новостей передала слово репортеру с места событий, и происходящее на экране заставило красноволосого примерзнуть к месту не в силах пошевелиться.

Дом, объятый сильным несмотря на ливень пламенем, был слишком знаком парню. Это был его дом.

\- Твой отец подобрался слишком близко к одной большой шишке, ему стоило остановиться в своем расследовании раньше. – голос якудзы заставил парня перевести ошеломленный взгляд на себя.

\- Подождите! Мой отец! Он… - начал было свою тираду информатор, но остановился от взмаха руки своего собеседника.

\- Ты не представляешь, как тебе сегодня крупно повезло. По счастливой для тебя случайности, тот человек, который хотел избавиться от неуемного журналиста с такой же, как у тебя фамилией, приносит нашему клану довольно много неудобств. Сегодня твой отец получил анонимную наводку, которая уведет его на вечер и ночь в другую часть города. Так что за его жизнь можешь не опасаться.

Юи сглотнул, он слышал многое про якудза, но никогда не думал, что попадет в их лапы. Жизнь его отца, как и его собственная, были спасены усилиями человека, сидящего напротив. Отказаться от сделки не представлялось возможным. Его не грозились убить, его не шантажировали, но оказали ему услугу, сделав его их должником. Парню хотелось мрачно рассмеяться – он и сам пользовался такими методами, но гораздо в более меньших масштабах. Кармическое колесо сансары дало свой оборот.

\- Мегами Сайко, значит? – вздохнул информатор, принимаю свою судьбу.

\- Я вижу мы договорились. – расплылся в довольной улыбке мужчина. – Я даю тебе две недели на поиск всей информации о ней, вплоть до цвета ее нижнего белья и имени ее питомца. 

\- Это все конечно замечательно, но я не могу оставаться в школе на всю ночь, а учитывая, что с лучилось с моим домом, как я буду работать?

\- А вот это уже не мои проблемы, как ты достанешь информацию меня совершенно не волнует. – вся любезность мигом исчезла из тона, ставя мальчишку на место и напоминая ему, что перед ним сидит не добрый самаритянин, но хитрая улыбка снова заползла на лицо якудза. – Хотя мне кажется ты можешь решить этот вопрос с нашим общим знакомым.

Мужчина перевел свой взгляд на стоящего рядом с Юи Аиши. 

\- В конце концов, если бы не Аято, я бы даже и не подумал тебя спасать. Судя по тому, что он смог вычислить тебя, у тебя еще долгий путь до настоящего профессионала своего дела. Обычно я предпочитаю не иметь дело с любителями.  
Инфо-кун скрипнул зубами – он и сам знал, что по факту является просто школьником и, что в его работе есть пробелы и недочеты, но сейчас его просто взяли и безжалостно ткнули носом в собственные ошибки. Было неприятно.

\- И что, вы просто возьмете и оставите меня на попечение серийного убийцы? – невольно вырвалось у Юи.

Мужчина в удивлении широко раскрыл глаза, а потом расхохотался.

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, здесь все не так, как ты думаешь. – якудза лишь шире улыбнулся и сощурил глаза, медленно обводя взглядом парня. – Где-то я уже видел эту толстовку… Но ты можешь в принципе остаться и здесь, клиенты уже изъявляли своего недовольство наличием только женщин в качестве работниц.

Мужчина многозначительно поиграл бровями и усмехнулся на выражение отвращения на лице юноши. Он было открыл рот, чтобы сказать еще что-то, но Аято, доселе выступавший только в роли молчаливого наблюдателя сей встречи, цыкнул себе под нос и потащил Юи прочь из этого заведения. Пожалуй, красноволосый был ему благодарен.

Позже, лежа на кровати в доме Аято без возможности заснуть, Юи думал лишь о том, где в своей жизни он повернул не туда, и что же его ждет теперь…


End file.
